1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a mobile machine, having a multi-axle vehicle chassis carrying the machine and at least one supporting strut which is pivotal about a pivot axis parallel to the vertical axis of the vehicle on the vehicle chassis or a support frame fixed to the vehicle chassis from an inoperative position in which it is pivoted against a longitudinal side of the chassis into a laterally pivoted supporting position, the free end of which supporting strut is adapted to be supported on the ground by means of a preferably vertically extendable foot portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known mobile machine of this type it is known (DE-A-44 28 069) to pivot the supporting struts, which are connected to a support frame of the chassis pivotal about a horizontal pivot axis, with respect to the chassis by means of double-acting hydraulic cylinders. In the course of the pivoting action, the supporting struts attain an outermost pivot position which is given by the arrangement of the hydraulic cylinders. However, a uniquely defined pivotal positioning of the supporting struts with respect to the chassis is not ensured thereby. Since the supporting struts have to divert the vertical forces imposed on the chassis by the machine as well as the horizontal forces into the ground, pivoting may occur in the region of the supporting struts due to moments and lateral forces occurring during the operation of the machine, which lead to position changes of the machine. This is of disadvantage especially when an exact positioning of the machine during its operation is important, as for instance during washing of airplanes with large manipulators functioning as the machine.
Based on this, it is the object of the invention to improve a mobile machine of the type described above with respect to the arrangement of its supporting struts such that a transmission of both vertical and horizontal forces to the ground without play and slip in the region of the supporting struts becomes possible.